Kitgun
Kitguns are modular secondary firearms assembled by Rude Zuud in Fortuna on Venus. As modular weapons, Kitguns are formed from three different components that can be mixed and matched before assembly, allowing players to create different combinations of parts with the stats and abilities that they desire. Additionally, Kitguns can be given custom names when created to further personalize the weapon. Like Zaws, gilded Kitguns can be further upgraded with Pax Arcanes. Components A Kitgun consists of three different components, the Chamber, the Grip, and the Loader. Each component is centered around a particular aspect of the weapon, and these components can each have various parts to choose from, which changes the type of functionality that the component provides. The Chamber component gives Mastery Rank points upon leveling once the Kitgun has been gilded. Chamber KitgunChamberCatchmoon.png|'Catchmoon' KitgunChamberGaze.png|'Gaze' KitgunChamberRattleguts.png|'Rattleguts' KitgunChamberTombfinger.png|'Tombfinger' Grip KitgunGripGibber.png|'Gibber' -- Damage ++ Fire Rate ++ Beam Range KitgunGripHaymaker.png|'Haymaker' ++ Damage -- Fire Rate -- Beam Range KitgunGripLovetap.png|'Lovetap' + Damage - Fire Rate - Beam Range KitgunGripRamble.png|'Ramble' - Damage + Fire Rate + Beam Range Loader KitgunLoaderBashrack.png|'Bashrack' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderBellows.png|'Bellows' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed KitgunLoaderDeepbreath.png|'Deepbreath' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed KitgunLoaderFlutterfire.png|'Flutterfire' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed -- Critical Chance ++ Status Chance KitgunLoaderKillstream.png|'Killstream' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed ++ Critical Chance -- Status Chance KitgunLoaderRamflare.png|'Ramflare' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed -- Critical Chance ++ Status Chance KitgunLoaderSlap.png|'Slap' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed KitgunLoaderSlapneedle.png|'Slapneedle' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderSparkfire.png|'Sparkfire' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderSplat.png|'Splat' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed ++ Critical Chance -- Status Chance KitgunLoaderStitch.png|'Stitch' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderSwiftfire.png|'Swiftfire' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderThunderdrum.png|'Thunderdrum' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderZip.png|'Zip' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed KitgunLoaderZipfire.png|'Zipfire' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderZipneedle.png|'Zipneedle' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance Notes *Gilding requires a rank of Doer with Solaris United, costing 10 Shelter Debt-Bonds and 5000 Standing. *Since Gaze falls into Continuous Weapons category, Multishot Mods will only increase damage output, but not number of pellets, thus will not increase probability for status procs. See Multishot for more details. *Catchmoon's energy projectile can ricochet from a certain surface; specifically, a platform where Warframe cryopod is located in Helene, Saturn and Hydron, Sedna. This also occurs on Corpus doors, which share a similar behavior with the Grineer defense platform, they are mobile 3D meshes. *A Kitgun's reload animation is determined by the Grip chosen. **The Haymaker and Lovetap share a standard reload animation. **The Ramble and Gibber share a left-handed twirl reload animation. *A Kitgun Calculator is available here: https://semlar.com/kitcalc Tips *The Chamber determines the type of projectile fired by the Kitgun, fire rate, trigger type, base damage, base critical chance, base status chance and magazine capacity. *The Grip modifies base damage and fire rate. Grips with higher damage will have lower fire rate and vice-versa. **In case of Gaze, which is a beam weapon, the maximum range of the beam will be modified instead of fire rate. Grips with higher damage will reduce range and vice-versa. *The Loader determines the base reload speed, and modifies critical chance, status chance and magazine capacity. There are 4 major types: **'Quickest' loaders have the shortest reload speed of 0.9 seconds but give the lowest magazine capacity. **'Fast' loaders have a short reload speed of 1.3 seconds and low magazine capacity. **'High capacity' loaders have a longer reload speed of 1.7 seconds with a higher magazine capacity. **'Maximum capacity' loaders have the longest reload speed at 2.1 seconds but offer the highest magazine capacity. *When Kitguns are equipped with the Pax Charge Arcane, the base recharge delay is equal to base reload speed. Media Kitgun 1.JPG Kitgun 2.JPG Kitgun 3.JPG Media My First Fortuna Kitgun Did Not Disappoint! (3 Forma Tombfinger) WARFRAME - Tombfinger Kitgun Builds and Synergies My SECOND Fortuna Kitgun...Was Actually Pretty Good �� (Auto Rattleguts) Patch History *Fixed inability to equip Veiled Kitgun Rivens on non-Kitgun secondary weapons. *Introduced. }} See Also *Zaw, melee modular weapons. *Amp, Operator modular weapons. *K-Drive, modular vehicles. *MOA Companions, modular pets Category:Weapons Category:Modular Category:Modular Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 24 Category:Kitgun